Total Drama: International Adventure
by The Beautiful Psycho
Summary: Following the success of Total Drama World Tour, Chris decides to take 18 young adults from around the globe on a worldwide competition to win 1,000,000! (SYOC CLOSED) (T for mature themes)
1. App and Rules

**Hey guys and welcome to Total Drama: International Adventure! This season of Total Drama will be similar to the format of Total Drama World Tour-eighteen contestants will be taken around the globe and compete in a series of challenges to win the grand prize of $1,000,000. The difference, however, is that these contestants will all be from different countries. This season is a little bit more mature than the canon Total Drama seasons-more details about that will be in written in the rules section. Anyway, if this has sparked your interest, read on!**

* * *

 **Rules**

 **1\. All characters must be original. I don't want to use characters other SYOC stories use.**

 **2\. I'll be accepting one character per country. Your chances will be increased if your character is from a country not used in a previous app.**

 **3\. You must respect the origins and ethnicity of your character. Whitewashing your character (i.e: Saying your character is from India and making their skin color white, for example) will not be tolerated.**

 **4\. Realistic backgrounds only.**

 **5\. You can submit two characters, however only one or neither may get in.**

 **6\. You must review this story often. Not every chapter is necessary, but every two or three chapters.**

 **7\. Make your auditions detailed.**

 **8\. This season will be more mature than the canon seasons, meaning characters may swear, drink alcohol, smoke, do drugs, engage in sexual situations, etc. By applying you are giving me automatic permission for me to write/imply your character engaging in these activities, so if you do not want your character to participate in ANY of these activities, you MUST make it clear. I've included a 'permissions' section at the bottom of the app, where you can tell me which of these activities you want/don't want your character to engage in.**

 **9\. Reviews would be preferred, however PM is okay too.**

 **10\. To prove you read the rules, have your character state my pen name somewhere in their audition tape.**

 **I will accept eighteen people total-nine boys, nine girls.**

* * *

APP

Basics-

Full Name:

Nickname/Preferred Name (if more than one, state which ones are liked and which ones are hated):

Age (18-21):

Birthday (Day and month):

Gender:

Country of Origin:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Family:

Backstory:

Hobbies:

Appearance-

Hair Style/Color (if dyed, state natural color):

Eye Color:

Skin Tone (Stay true to their origins!):

Body Type (include height and weight):

Piercings/Tattoos:

Birthmarks/Scars:

Makeup (if any):

Everyday Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Relationships-

What type of people would be friends?:

What type of people would be enemies?:

How do they act around friends?:

How do they act around enemies?:

How do they act around Chris?:

Would they form alliances?:

If so, with what kind of people?:

Sexuality:

Would they have a relationship?:

With what kind of person?:

How would they act around their crush/partner?:

Reactions to-

Being eliminated first?:

Being eliminated second-sixth?:

Being eliminated right before merge (seventh-ninth)?:

Being eliminated right after merge (final eight, seven and six)?:

Being eliminated in the final five or four?:

Being eliminated in the final three?:

Being runner up?:

Winning?:

Other Details-

Why did they audition?:

Any challenge/destination ideas (Optional)?:

Quotes/Things they would say:

Audition Tape (required, detailed if possible):

Anything else:

Permissions:

* * *

 **I will post the app in the reviews. Enjoy!**


	2. Cast

**Hey guys! So here is the final cast list. I've made a little 'about the contestants' to post as the next chapter, so if your character got in PLEASE read that when it's up and tell me who you think your character would be friends with, enemies/rivals with, form alliances with, and have a relationship (permanent or otherwise) with! If your character didn't get in...it means you either didn't follow the rules (or at least prove it to me), or I simply didn't have enough room to fit you all in. If it's the latter I'm sorry to all who didn't get in! If it's the former...well, there's your reason. If you're not sure which category you fall into, message me.**

* * *

BOYS

DENMARK-Ashton Jensen-The Hotheaded Skater-Boruto101

CANADA-John Crawford-The Gentleman-SilverWriter0927

ROMANIA-Dorin Basinclay-The Calm Tech Nerd-7doom

ARGENTINA-Diego Martin Rodriguez Di Maria-The Quiet Musician-LinkinKnight

ENGLAND-Jayceon Redford Zachariah 'Red' Covington IV-The Charismatic Arcane-AceSeesYouuu

NETHERLANDS-Jan Wouter van der Geer-The Comedic Sociopath-Another Generic Gamer

JAPAN-Makoto Kanase-The Laidback Otaku-Xexord

SOUTH KOREA-Hyunsik 'Hopi' Lee-The Ray of Sunshine-Badgerkit

IRELAND-Patrick Vincent 'PV' O'Connor-The Loudmouth-The Gemini Phoenix

GIRLS

MEXICO-Adriana Lucia Ramirez-The Tough Activist-Daisy-is-Lazy

PHILIPPINES-Naomi Patricia Salem-The Seemingly Bitter Recluse-Nomnomasaur

FRANCE-Denise 'Heath' Heathis-The Pothead-Derpimelt1000

RUSSIA-Natalia Aleksandrovna 'Natasha' Kandinskaya-The Sex Symbol-The Gemini Phoenix

AUSTRALIA-Gemma Nicole Wilson-The Beach Babe-Total Drama Lover

ITALY-Anatolia Incoronata Pitrone-The Disciplined Ballerina-Anonymous

UNITED STATES-Katerina Victoria 'Kate' Hendrix-The Non-Typical Cheerleader-nyx6x6x6

POLAND-Aleksandra 'Ola' Wronski-The Plucky Underdog-Mewisbetterthanyou

GERMANY-Audrey Kingsley-The Overconfident Party Girl-soapsuds153

* * *

 **-The Beautiful Psycho**


	3. Meet The Contestants

**Hey guys! Here are the character profiles I mentioned in the last chapter. I want anyone who submitted a character to PM me or review this chapter with their character's thoughts on the others. Who are friends, enemies, and neutral? Who would they form alliances with? Who would they pursue romance with? PLEASE do NOT ignore this! If I don't hear back from you, I'll be forced to eliminate your character quite early in the game.**

 **Also, if you notice a mistake in your character's profile (misspelled name, incorrect trait/information, etc.) PLEASE TELL ME!**

* * *

Ashton

Stereotype: The Hotheaded Skater  
Birthday: July 4th  
Star Sign: Cancer  
Home Country: Denmark  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light

Ashton Jensen isn't the type to back down without a fight. He is impatient and hotheaded, but is very easy going when it comes to being around friends. His hobbies include skateboarding and fishing. He is heterosexual, and would date somebody who is kind-hearted, yet also likes to party. He would make friends with people who are kind, loyal, and considerate, and he would form alliances with those he knows to be loyal. However, you'll make an enemy out of him if you are a snob, hoodlum, or a showoff.

John

Stereotype: The Gentleman  
Age: 18  
Birthday: September 4th  
Star Sign: Virgo  
Home Country: Canada  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Skin Color: Light

John Crawford likes to play the chivalrous gentleman role, particularly to people he has a crush on. He is a smart, kind-hearted family man, putting his siblings before anyone else. He is in a somewhat popular band called The Stormtroopers with his brother, sister, and friends. His hobbies include playing guitar, songwriting, and hanging out with his bandmates. He is heterosexual, and is looking for his true love in the form of a sweet, kind, loving girl. He would be friends with any friendly people, especially girls, and he would likely try to form alliances with them in order to kick off his enemies, the mean, manipulative people of the show.

Dorin

Stereotype: The Calm Tech Nerd  
Age: 20  
Birthday: April 19th  
Star Sign: Aries  
Home Country: Romania  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Skin Color: Light

Dorin Basinclay is a calm guy who likes to enjoy the smaller things in life. He is nerdy, intelligent, honest, blunt, loyal, and polite. However, he can be very irritable and sarcastic, and likes to make rather dark jokes. His hobbies include anything tech-related, reading and photography. He is homosexual, and would look for a man who is kind, smart, patient, and a good listener. He would make with friendly and logical people, but would only form alliances with the people he could trust not to betray him. Homophobes, bullies, perverts, womanizers and any other antagonist would make an enemy out of him.

Diego

Stereotype: The Quiet Musician  
Age: 18  
Birthday: February 19th  
Star Sign: Aquarius  
Home Country: Argentina  
Home City: Buenos Aires  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light

Diego Rodriguez Di Maria may seem reversed and distant at first, but is actually extremely kind and helpful once you get to know him. He is poetic, clever, and surprisingly laid-back. He is somewhat of a celebrity in South America thanks to his YouTube channel. It is not a good idea to anger him, however, for he will get revenge on those who do. He hobbies include listening to music, playing guitar, bass, saxophone and harmonica, writing songs, watching soccer, taking pictures, and swimming. He is heterosexual, and while it is unlikely he would get into a relationship, if he did it would be with any girl who could put up with him. He would be friends with anyone he believes is trustworthy, and might even make alliances with them, but if you are cruel or a bully, he will not be afraid to confront you.

Red

Stereotype: The Charismatic Arcane  
Age: 19  
Birthday: November 13th  
Star Sign: Scorpio  
Home Country: United Kingdom  
Home City: Essex  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue/Green (Heterochromia)  
Skin Color: Light

Jayceon 'Red' Covington IV has a split personality, and can be described as many things: devious, alluring, carefree, sadistic, mysterious, charming, sarcastic, and deceitful, to name a few. He is usually quite reserved and analytical, yet once you get to know his good side, you'll find he is quite sarcastic, sweet, caring, and fun-loving. His hobbies include sports, reading, working, shopping, and traveling. He is heterosexual, albeit slightly bi-curious, and likes short girls with long hair and blue eyes, who has an overall positive personality, yet can give him a challenge and is willing to try new things. His friends would be intelligent, athletic, or people with dark/sarcastic sense of humor. He would possibly form alliances with these people, if he believed they would get far into the game. However, he considers bossy and snobby people to be his enemies.

Jan

Stereotype: The Comedic Sociopath  
Age: 20  
Birthday: August 12th  
Star Sign: Leo  
Home Country: Netherlands  
Home City: Amsterdam  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Green  
Skin Color: Light

Jan Wouter van der Geer is, quite frankly, an asshole. He could be considered the textbook definition of a sociopath. Sure, he can pretend to feel sympathy and kindness for others, but acting can only get him so far. He is extremely sadistic, and finds people getting hurt funny, yet for some reason he doesn't find directly causing one's suffering funny at all. His hobbies include watching people suffer, trolling (be it on the internet or in real life), Lego, video games, psychology, and physics. He is heterosexual, and would only get into a relationship with a girl if they saw him as a normal human being, rather than a sociopath. If one could tolerate his sociopathic tendencies, he would consider them a friend. Everyone else is neutral in his eyes-unless he doesn't find them funny, in which case they become his enemies.

(NOTE: This character will not form alliances.)

Makoto

Stereotype: The Laid-Back Otaku  
Age: 19  
Birthday: July 7th  
Star Sign: Cancer  
Home Country: Japan  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Skin Color: Light

Makoto Kanase is a boy with no drive in life. He is laid-back, sarcastic, and doesn't take life seriously. He refuses to go to college or get a job, instead choosing to laze around all day, watching anime and eating. His hobbies include anime, manga, listening to music, and eating. He is heterosexual, and would date someone he thinks is hot. He would only make friends with someone if they liked anime, and would possibly alliance with them. If you dare to tell him what to do, he'll soon become your enemy.

Hopi

Stereotype: The Ray Of Sunshine  
Age: 19  
Birthday: February 18th  
Star Sign: Aquarius  
Home Country: South Korea  
Home City: Gwangju  
Hair Color: Brown (naturally black)  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light

Hopi (real name Hyunshik Lee, or Lee Hyunshik in his native country) will try his hardest to make all those around him happy. He is the friend most people wish for, and is kind, loving, and outgoing. He rarely gets angry, but when he does, you better watch out. His hobbies include dancing, rapping, and reading. He is bisexual, but is in the closet due to the disapproving society he lives in. He would make friends with anyone who could put with him, and make alliances with people he believes he could trust, but the few people who deliberately bring down himself or others would soon make an enemy out of him.

(NOTE: This character will not enter a relationship.)

PV

Stereotype: The Loudmouth  
Age: 20  
Birthday: June 3rd  
Star Sign: Gemini  
Home Country: Ireland  
Home City: Athlone  
Hair Color: Ginger/Brown  
Eye Color: Green  
Skin Color: Light

Patrick 'PV' O'Connor is what happens when someone takes all the common stereotypes of Irish people and rolls them into one human being. He is an alcoholic, violent when angry, loud, humorous, cynical, and a procrastinator. He can find a reason to complain about anything, but he can also do so in a joking manner. Despite some not so nice traits, he is also a great friend to have, and very over protective of those he considers friends. His hobbies include drinking, video games, complaining, partying, and He is heterosexual, and would date someone who can joke with him and bond over a drink, yet can reel him in if he gets violent. He would make friends with anyone who enjoys drinking and/or gets his sense of humor. His enemies would be those who fuel his violent tendencies and are overly nice, or overly mean.

(NOTE: This character will not form alliances.)

Adriana

Stereotype: The Tough Activist  
Age: 19  
Birthday: October 13th  
Star Sign: Libra  
Home Country: Mexico  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Skin Color: Olive

Adriana 'Adri' Ramirez is a rough and tough girl who will do whatever she believes to be right. She is honest, determined, sassy, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. However, she also has a wise and cool, fun side to her. She is very outspoken as a social rights activist, but knows her boundaries and is no social justice warrior. Her hobbies include activism, graffiti art, and working out. She is bisexual, and would look for someone with a similar personality to her own. She would make friends with the people who do the right thing, yet aren't goody two-shoes. Her enemies, on the other hand, would be the stereotypical rude, mean, and/or annoying people.

(NOTE: This character will not form alliances.)

Naomi

Stereotype: The Seemingly Bitter Recluse  
Age: 18  
Birthday September 30th  
Star Sign: Libra  
Home Country: Philippines  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Olive

Naomi Salem is isolated, initially giving off a vibe of coldness and rudeness, but this is not who she really is. Once you get to know her, Naomi becomes a sweet, polite, caring, naïve, brave, and good-mannered individual with a girly streak. Her hobbies include writing in her diary, singing, drawing, and talking to herself. She is bisexual with a slight preference for women, and would like someone who is confident and funny. She would be friends with anyone who can see past her cold barrier. She would only enter an alliance on the premise that she was blackmailed into it or her crush was in it. However, if she deems someone as two-faced or superficial, she would make an enemy out of them.

Heath

Stereotype: The Pothead  
Age: 20  
Birthday: April 28th  
Star Sign: Taurus  
Home Country: France  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light

Denise 'Heath' Heathis is a bit daft, but that is likely due to the marijuana she smokes. She is cool, calm and collected. Her hobbies include sewing, gardening, and smoking weed. She is bisexual, and would look for love in people who are as chill as her. Her friends would be chill people who are willing to get high with her, and if she trusted these people and believed they had good morals, she would enter alliances with them. However, villains would be enemies to her.

Natasha

Stereotype: The Sex Symbol  
Age: 21  
Birthday: December 30th  
Star Sign: Capricorn  
Home Country: Russia  
Home City: Vladivostock  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Blue/Grey  
Skin Color: Light

Natalia 'Natasha' Kandinskaya has a past riddled with drugs, alcohol and infidelity. As a direct result of this, she is promiscuous, an alcoholic and a recovering drug addict. Do not underestimate her, however-she is a strong, independent woman who knows how to fight her way through a problem. She is, on the other hand, prone to moments of vulnerability and genuine kindness, albeit usually when drunk. Her hobbies include playing piano, learning/speaking other languages, drinking, flirting, sex, and partying. She is heterosexual, and would only get into a relationship with somebody she could truly trust. She won't make friends easily, and the few she does make would be those that are trustworthy, non-judgmental, or have dark pasts like herself. She would make alliances only with those she could trust, but her enemies would be anyone she feels can't be trusted.

Gemma

Stereotype: The Beach Babe  
Age: 19  
Birthday: January 25th  
Star Sign: Aquarius  
Home Country: Australia  
Home City: Gold Coast  
Hair Color: Ginger/Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue/Green  
Skin Color: Light

Gemma Wilson is a chilled-out, relaxed kind of girl. She spends almost any moment she can at the beach, whether it's surfing, swimming, or just a cliché walk on the sand. She is loyal, athletic, easy-going, smart, kind, and a little bit flirty, but she also has a short temper, and is very scary when angry. Her hobbies include swimming, surfing, relaxing, shopping, and sailing. She is heterosexual, and would enter a relationship with someone who doesn't take life too seriously, but is able to be serious when necessary, and could keep up with her. She would make friends with as many people as she could, mainly chilled-out and friendly people. She has a very strong Australian accent, and mocking her for it will make her automatically resent you.

(NOTE: This character will not form alliances.)

Anatolia

Stereotype: The Disciplined Ballerina  
Age: 18  
Birthday: December 9th  
Star Sign: Sagittarius  
Home Country: Italy  
Home City: Milan  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Olive

Anatolia 'Ana' Pitrone has a somewhat lack of social skills, yet she always knows the right thing to say. She leads a very strict and disciplined life, leading to what seems like a cold demeanor, but once you get to know her, she's full of dry humor, clever sarcasm and quick wit. She is confident, intelligent, and a perfectionist. Her hobbies include ballet, playing piano, cycling, reading, and sketching, and she loves to learn. She identifies as demisexual, and would enter a relationship with someone intelligent. She would make friends with those who are driven and intelligent like herself, but would not take too kindly to reckless, implulsive, arrogant, lazy, or shallow people.

(NOTE: This character will not form alliances.)

Kate

Stereotype: The Non-Typical Cheerleader  
Age: 18  
Birthday: December 17th  
Star Sign: Sagittarius  
Home Country: United States of America  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Skin Color: Light

Katerina "Kate" Hendrix (no, not related to Jimmy Hendrix), provided you're not rude, sexist, racist, or homophobic, is a girl who is kind to everyone she meets. She is carefree, independent, sensible, funny, intuitive, innovative, and adventurous. Her hobbies include gymnastics, drawing, cheerleading, and dancing. She is heterosexual, and would date a tall guy who's a bit of a mystery and difficult to understand at first. She'd try to be friends with everyone, though fun, positive people would be her closest friends, and she'd form alliances with these friends. However, divas, fuckboys, racists, sexists, and homophobes can consider her an enemy.

Ola

Stereotype: The Plucky Underdog  
Age: 18  
Birthday: May 16th  
Star Sign: Taurus  
Home Country: Poland  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light

Aleksandra 'Ola' Wronski feels a need to prove herself to others, often putting herself in the path of danger in an attempt to do this. She tends to look on the bright side of life with a cheerful can-do attitude. She likes to make others happy, often making jokes at her own expense to achieve this. Her hobbies include reading, tap dancing, martial arts, and acting. She is bisexual, and while she is not actively looking for a relationship, she would give love a try if the right person came along. The right person, in her opinion, would be someone who let her do her own thing, but would make sure she's okay afterwards. You'll make friends with her if you're positive or mysterious, and would make alliances with these people, but you'll make an enemy out of her if you dare to underestimate her.

Audrey

Stereotype: The Overconfident Party Girl  
Age: 21  
Birthday: July 18th  
Star Sign: Cancer  
Home Country: Germany  
Home City: Unknown  
Hair Color: Ginger  
Eye Color: Blue/Green  
Skin Color: Light

Audrey Kingsley finds it amusing to fluster and embarrass the people she finds attractive. She's down-to-earth, easygoing, cocky, honest, loyal, slightly maternal, blunt, confident, flirtatious, and witty. She does get nervous and flustered when it comes to love, however. Her hobbies include ice hockey, soccer, softball, and marching band. She is homosexual, and would seek out a girl who is shy or gets flustered easily in the hopes of breaking her out of her shell. She would be friends with anyone who appears sure of themselves or honest. If she makes it to the merge and there are people she gets along with and trusts left, she might form an alliance, but not any sooner. She enemies come in the form of people who are two-faced or bullies.

* * *

 **-The Beautiful Psycho**


	4. Bon Voyage! Part 1

**Hi guys! Welcome to the first official chapter of Total Drama: International Adventure! I'm very excited to share this with you! I'm still in need of destination and challenge ideas, so please, if you have any ideas, let me know! Also PLEASE tell me if you dislike the way I portray your character, for it's important to me that I do your character justice. Anyway, enjoy!"**

* * *

 **-AIRPORT, TORONTO, CANADA-**

"Welcome to Total Drama: International Adventure!" Chris McLean says, grinning his trademark million-dollar smile. "My name's Chris McLean, and I'm back for another worldwide adventure with a new cast of 18 young adults from all around the world! But that's not all, though-we have a new co-host joining me! That's right, the woman who has been in charge of casting for all seasons of Total Drama has decided she wants to take on the challenge of joining us on our journey! Anyone who has ever applied for Total Drama, you know her name…Ladies and gentlemen, The Beautiful Psycho!"

A woman in her late 20's stepped into view. Her dark auburn hair was straightened and reached just below her chest. She had cold-looking green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a simple blouse the color of the sky at midnight, black slacks and heels that made a clacking noise with every step she took.

"Chris. It's a pleasure to work with you." She stated in her Midwestern accent, giving him a quick nod and handshake.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." Chris responded, shaking her hand happily. "Would you like to introduce our contestants?"

"Gladly, Chris." Beautiful Psycho turned to face the camera and smile. "Our contestants will be split up into three teams of six. They will be able to choose their team names for themselves, as it was with World Tour. Oh, here comes our first contestant now!"

The camera transitioned to a bus, from which a short, curvy woman emerged. She had dark hair that reached just below her shoulders, cold blue-grey eyes and pale skin. She wore a faded grey sweater that sat just off her shoulder, a pink miniskirt over white tights, and black boots that reached halfway to her knee.

"Natasha, from Russia!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Natasha**

"Let me get something straight, okay? Am not here to make friends. Am here for money. And maybe find a man who gives me great pleasure to be around…but mostly money!"

* * *

The next contestant was a thin male. He had spiky black hair, very dark green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt, black pants, blue sneakers, glasses, and a pair of headphones slung around his neck.

"Makoto, from Japan!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Makoto**

"Just to clarify, I didn't sign up for any of this. I'm only here because my mom made me. What do you want me to say?"

* * *

The next contestant was a girl with an hourglass figure. She had long golden hair put up in a ponytail, sky blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a black tube top under a white crop top, blue denim short shorts, and black converse.

"Kate, from the United States of America!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Kate**

"I'm ready for an adventure! The people at school thought I would get myself killed doing this, all because to them I'm just another cheerleader who's 'daddy's little princess', whatever that means. But let's get two things straight: First off, just because I'm a cheerleader doesn't mean I'm an idiot. And second, I'm not a princess, I'm a fucking queen."

* * *

Next was a tall, well-built man. He had messy brown hair, heterochromatic eyes-the right one a bright blue, the left a dark green-and skin lightly tanned from the sun. He was wearing a white polo shirt, khaki shorts and white sneakers.

"Red, from the United Kingdom!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Red**

"Man, how awesome to be here! Can I win this shit? Course I can! And if I don't…well, let's not get into that shall we?"

* * *

Next was a tall, athletic girl. She had wavy copper hair, aqua colored eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing an army-print jacket over a gray v-neck, black leather pants and matching boots, topped off with a black beanie.

"Audrey, from Germany!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Audrey**

"I'm prepared for anything you guys throw at me! Seriously, there is nothing you can do to me that I'll refuse-don't knock it 'til you try it, after all!"

* * *

Next was a relatively short, lean man. He had reddish-brown hair, light green eyes, and freckled pale skin. He was wearing a navy blue flannel over a white tee, black jeans, and grey sneakers.

"Patrick, from Ireland!"'

* * *

 **Confessional: PV**

"You know, if I had a euro for every time someone called me Patrick AFTER they've been told I go by PV, I would only have one euro. You know why? Because it never fucking stops! Seriously man, come on!"

* * *

Next was a tall, skinny girl. She had long wavy gingery-blonde hair, cool blue-green eyes, and peachy skin. She was wearing a white crop top under a spearmint green jacket, light blue denim shorts, and black flip-flops.

"Gemma, from Australia!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Gemma**

"I can do this! I would tell you my strategy, but let's be real for a second, that would be absolutely stupid to do! I mean come on, I'm here to win! And have an adventure along the way, but mainly to win!"

* * *

Next was a lean male. He had dyed brown hair with bluntly cut bangs, warm, friendly dark eyes, and light tan skin. He was wearing a slightly oversized white shirt with a black M pattern, dark blue skinny jeans, black and white shoes with a camo pattern, and a white backwards cap upon his head.

"Hopi, from South Korea!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Hopi**

"Hopi, Hopi, Hopi! That's me! Oh my, I can't believe I'm actually here!"

* * *

Next was a short, skinny female. She had long black hair with bangs, light brown eyes, and olive skin. She wore a blue geometric print cardigan over a sleeveless blue dress, knee-high black socks and white high-tops.

"Naomi, from the Philippines!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Naomi**

"Honestly? I just got here, and I already want to go home. Yeah I signed up for this, but I already regret it. Oh well."

* * *

Next was a tall, lanky man. He had messy brown hair, green eyes, and kind of pale skin. He was wearing a green t-shirt underneath a woolen brown sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Jan, from the Netherlands!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Jan**

"Let me get a thing or two straight, okay? Yes, I'm a sociopath, and yes I'm an asshole. But a cheater? You can think what you want, but I will never cheat."

* * *

Next was a petite woman. She had dark blonde hair tied in two pigtails, kind brown eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, dark skinny jeans, and read sneakers.

"Ola, from Poland!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Ola**

"Finally, a chance to prove I can look after myself to my family! Thank God!"

* * *

Next was a tall, lean boy. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and light skin. He was wearing a white hoodie with a bright blue hood over a blue shirt with a sun on the chest, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Diego, from Argentina!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Diego**

"So I got accepted onto the show? Bien! I mean yeah I was dared into it, but still, I can't wait!"

Next was a lanky woman. She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, dark eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a bright green t-shirt with "Monty" written on it, dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of Converse, and 'hipster' style glasses frames.

"Denise, from France!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Heath**

"Buddy, my name is, uh…Heath. I go by Heath. Who even is Denise? Hehehehehehe…I, uh…I'm not high right now, what are you on about?"

* * *

Next was a muscular male. He had dark hair, auburn eyes, and fair skin. He was wearing a black muscle tee under a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and white and gray sneakers.

"Ashton, from Denmark!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Ashton**

"Holy Jesus! Wait, I'm agnostic…never mind! I'm on Total Drama! I'm still a long way away from the million, but whatever! Still closer then I was before!"

* * *

Next was a curvy, busty woman. She had long, silky black hair, olive-colored eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing a black hoodie over a red crop top exposing her stomach, black cargo shorts, and white sneakers.

"Adriana, from Mexico!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Adriana**

"Woohoo! I'm gonna win this fucking game! For the people!"

* * *

Next was a tall, thin boy. He had short straight black hair, greenish-hazel eyes framed by thick black glasses, and fair skin. He was wearing a white button-up shirt underneath a tan trench coat, black skinny jeans and black Converse.

"Dorin, from Romania!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Dorin**

"I'm hoping there aren't too many people who have the genetics of a sloth. Otherwise, whoo! Here's hoping I win to make my family's life easier."

* * *

Next a slim, petite girl. She had dark hair pulled back in a tight, high ponytail, dark eyes, and olive skin. She was wearing a deep blue camisole, black leggings with gray leg warmers, and white and black ballet flats.

"Anatolia, from Italy!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Anatolia**

"Ciao! This is going to be a GREAT way to test my body's physical condition, for if it is not at its peak, I may as well quit dance while I'm ahead."

* * *

Finally was a muscular male. He had black hair that was combed back, warm hazel eyes, and light skin. He was wearing an orange V-neck, white shorts with a yellow stripe, and yellow and white running shoes.

"John, from Canada!"

* * *

 **Confessional: John**

"I'm hoping to meet my true love while I'm here, but also get some exposure. Dear everyone watching, please support my band! The Stormtroopers!"

* * *

"Is that everyone, Beautiful Psycho?" Chris asked.

"I believe so." She responded, nodding her head.

"Wait…you mean, YOU'RE the Beautiful Psycho we had to write our auditions to?" Adriana questioned.

"What the fuck? I thought you were like our age!" PV blurted out.

One by one, all the contestants started questioning her.

"Calm down!" She snapped, shutting everyone up. "Yes, I am the woman known as the Beautiful Psycho. Yes, I am older than you might've expected. But trust me when I say I am not here just to stand and look pretty. I am here because someone needs to balance Chris out."

"Hey, I am NOT that bad!" Chris protested.

"Whatever, Chris."

"Missy, I bet that isn't even your real name." Heath accused, trying to look serious.

"I bet it is! That would be so funny, huh?! Huh?!" Jan stated, bursting into fits of laughter. "…Wait, no one else thinks that would be hilarious?"

"No, dumbass." Makoto replied bluntly.

"No, that is not my real name. No, you will not find out my real name at this stage. It is up to you whether or not you think too hard about what it really is." Beautiful Psycho said, leaving everyone to wonder…what the HELL is her real name?

"Right, anyway! This beauty right here in front of you is this year's Total Drama plane! I loved the one we used for World Tour, but this one is bigger and better than ever!" Chris said, gesturing to the massive plane in front of them. "Like with World Tour, you will be allowed to choose your team name, and you will be in three teams of six: three boys, three girls."

"But how are the teams decided?" Red questioned.

"We're going back to basics for that one!" Beautiful Psycho responded. "We will simply be pulling your names out of hats!" She proceeded to produce two hats seemingly out of nowhere, each with nine names in them. "One hat has the name of all the male contestants, the other female. For each team, three names will be pulled out of each hat. Chris, will you do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure, Beautiful Psycho." Chris agreed, starting to pull names out of hats. "Team one's boys will be…John…PV…and Red!"

One by one, each boy moved into a group, greeting each other and introducing themselves.

"Joining you on your team will be…Naomi…Anatolia…and Kate!"

The girls joined the group, introducing themselves and greeting the boys.

"Straight into it, team two is…Makoto…Dorin…and Hopi!"

The boys moved into a separate group.

"Joining team two is…Natasha…Heath…and Ola!"

The girls joined the group. They all introduced themselves and greeted each other.

"Right, that means team three is…Jan…Diego…Ashton…Gemma…Audrey…and Adriana!"

The six remaining contestants moved into their team, making their introductions.

"Alright!" Beautiful Psycho said, clapping her hands together. "Team one, have you thought of a team name?"

"Yes." Kate said, smiling. "We will now be known as Team Power!"

"An excellent team name! Do you think you will live up to the name?" Chris asked.

"Here's hoping." John smiled.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'hoping'?! Dude, of course we will!" PV yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Don't jinx it, dude." Naomi shot at the Irishman, glaring at him.

"What? We will!" PV defended, holding his hands up defensively.

"Nice enthusiasm, PV. Love it!" Beautiful Psycho smiled, before moving on to the next team. "Team two, do you have a team name?"

"We are Team Victorious!" Hopi declared, hopping up and down on the spot.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Remember how badly Team Victory did…" Chris smiled, a condescending grin on his face.

Heath laughed. "So what, buddy? We, uh…we're not that team…"

"I think what high as fuck lady means to say is we are not Team Victory. Are Team Victorious. There is a difference." Natasha explained.

"Yeah, that's what she's saying. You could've put it nicer, Natasha." Dorin agreed.

"Whatever, Dracula." Natasha shot back. Dorin was about to defend himself, but Beautiful Psycho cut in.

"Save the drama for when we're actually on the plane, guys." She chastised. "Team three, do you have a name?"

"We will be Team Danger." Gemma smiled.

"You're all picking very strong names, guys! What is up with that?" Chris asked.

"It was my idea! All mine! I get all the credit!" Jan eagerly responded.

"Shut the fuck up, you psycho." Adriana hissed at him.

"Hey! Incorrect term! I'm actually a sociopath, if you must know." Jan shot back.

"Psycho, sociopath, it's all the same to me."

"Look it up, dumbass."

"What the fuck did you just-!"

"Enough!" Beautiful Psycho snapped. "There is no time for your petty fights yet!"

"Sorry." Adriana muttered.

"I'm not!" Jan grinned, causing Adriana to shoot a glare at him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Gemma**

"Oh joy! Not even on the plane and my team is already fighting!"

* * *

"Team Power, Teams Victorious, and Team Danger…you are now officially on Total. Drama. International Adventure!" Chris said. "The plane has three classes: First Class, Business Class, and Economy Class. How it will work is the winning team of the previous challenge will get First Class, and the losing team will be in Economy Class. The team that neither won nor lost will be in Business Class. For now, it will be based on the behavior you have displayed already. Team Power, you managed to get through the past ten minutes without a single argument, so you get First Class!" He paused to allow the members of Team Power to cheer. "Team Victorious, you had a minor argument, so you'll get Business Class."

* * *

 **Confessional: Dorin**

"This is all Natasha's fault! She just HAD to call me Dracula!"

* * *

"And Team Danger, you can thank Jan and Adriana, because you'll be in Economy Class!" Chris finished, watching as the members of Team Danger groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Adriana**

"Oh, fuck me! That stupid, psychotic, asshole Jan!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Jan**

"Haha, worth it!"

* * *

"Are we ready to board the plane?" Beautiful Psycho asked.

"Yes!" Everyone chorused, some in their native languages.

"Excellent. Let's go!"

* * *

 **-INTERNATIONAL ADVENTURE PLANE, FIRST CLASS-**

"So…I guess we should get to know eachother, hey?" Kate asked, smiling at her teammates.

"Sure, I'm down for that." John replied, smiling at the American. "How about we each say one interesting fact about ourselves?"

"Sure." Kate said. "I'll go first. I'm Kate, and I'm a cheerleader in my last year of high school."

"Aren't you way too old to be in high school?" PV asked bluntly.

"I'm only 19, and if you must know, I'm still in high school because I had an accident when I was eleven and had to repeat a grade." Kate responded, shooting a slight glare at the Irishman.

"You're okay now though, yeah?" Red asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Kate replied, flashing a warm smile Red's way.

"Alright, I'll go next." John cut in. "I'm John, and I'm in a band with my siblings and friends. We're called the Stormtroopers."

"Why the Stormtroopers?" Anatolia questioned. "Like those Star Wars movies?"

"Well, yes, but also because my sister's the lead singer, and her stage is Kayla Storm." John answered.

"Wait, THE Kayla Storm?" Naomi asked. "Like, super mega famous, teenage YouTube sensation, that Kayla Storm?"

"Correct." John answered, shrugging as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"That's super cool." Kate said, smiling. "Who would like to go next?"

"I will." Anatolia replied. "I'm Anatolia-you can call me Ana if you like, though-and I'm on my way to becoming a professional ballerina."

"Why would you ruin your body on a show like this, though?" Red questioned.

"I don't believe I'm ruining my body." Anatolia replied, shooting a glance in Red's direction. "I'm testing it. As a dancer I have to ensure my body is in peak physical condition, and I thought this would be a good way to test it."

"Fair enough. I'll go next." Red said. "I'm Red, and that is not my real name."

"Then what is?" PV asked.

Red sighed. "Jayceon Redford Zachariah Covington IV."

John whistled. "No wonder you shortened it. I have to wonder though, why Red?"

"I don't know. Suited me, I guess." Red shrugged.

"Okay, I'm next." Naomi said. "I'm Naomi, and, um...I don't know. I'm probably the most boring person here."

"I'm sure that isn't true." Kate said, smiling at the Filipina.

"If you insist." Naomi responded, offering a small smile.

"So it's my turn, I guess." PV said. "I'm PV-call me Patrick and I'll fucking kill you-and I complain about everything."

"That's such an Irish thing to do." Red muttered.

"Yep. Fucking walking stereotype here. I know." PV shot back.

"I'm sure that's not what he meant." John offered. "Hey, where's the V come from?"

"My middle name. Don't bother asking for it, you won't get it."

"Right."

"So, we managed to get along well enough to get first class. I propose we keep getting along, for then we can work better as a team and stay in first class." Kate piped up.

"Agreed." Anatolia said, nodding her head.

* * *

 **-INTERNATIONAL ADVENTURE PLANE, BUSINESS CLASS-**

"You know, for not being the best seats on the plane, this is surprisingly comfortable." Makoto said, putting on his headphones and zoning out as he listened to music.

"We could've got better seats if not for a certain someone calling me Dracula." Dorin said, glaring at Natasha.

"What? Is true." Natasha said. "I think it is voice."

"What? Because I'm Romanian?" Dorin asked.

"Дa, is why." Natasha confirmed.

"Well, at least you're honest, I guess." Dorin muttered.

"Well, I think business class is great!" Hopi declared, throwing his arms out and bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, I agree! We could be in economy, after all!" Ola added.

"Stop that…I'm getting motion sickness watching you…" Heath said slowly, looking at though she was about to faint.

"I think that might be all the pot you smoked, not Hopi's hopping." Natasha said bluntly.

"Yeah…this shit's great!" Heath said, descending into giggles. "D'you want some?"

"Ew, no." Natasha said, moving as far away from Heath as possible. "I've been clean for nearly a year, I'm not about to go back to it!"

Heath shrugged. "Suit yourself."

* * *

 **-INTERNATIONAL ADVENTURE, ECONOMY CLASS-**

"Well done, psycho!" Adriana snapped at Jan. "It's your fault we're stuck in fucking economy class!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who fought back." Jan shot back. "Also, how many times do I have to tell you, it's sociopath!"

"Whatever."

"You both need to stop!" Gemma shouted.

"Yeah, for fuck's sake guys, it's both of your faults." Audrey added.

"You both cost us first class AND business class!" Ashton chimed in.

"Whatever." Adriana and Jan said at the same time.

* * *

 **Confessional: Diego**

"I swear to God, I'm already hoping we lose the first challenge so we can get rid of one of them. Jesús Cristo."

* * *

Several hours later, Beautiful Psycho's voice came over the plane's PA system.

"Contestants, we will now be landing in our first destination. Buckle your seatbelts and prepare yourself for the landing!"

Not knowing what to expect, the contestants all did what Beautiful Psycho had said, and buckle themselves in. The landing was somewhat smooth, in comparison to some of the landings that had been seen on the original Total Drama World Tour.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome…to…"

* * *

 **Yeah, like I said guys, need some destination and challenge ideas, so please let me know if you have any! Also, I want this story to be somewhat reader-driven, so in order to see what you guys want, I'll be asking you guys some questions at the end of chapters. Today I have two questions:**

 **1\. Would you prefer if Beautiful Psycho was an anti-Chris (less sadistic and more contestant-friendly) or just like Chris (sadistic and not necessarily very nice to contestants)?**

 **2\. Based off how they are written in this chapter, who is your favorite contestant (aside from your own, of course)? Who's your least favorite?**

 **Let me know in either PMs or reviews, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

 **-The Beautiful Psycho**


	5. AN

Hey guys! I don't know how many of you are left, considering it's been around two years since I made the first chapter of this story and then proceeded to abandon it, but I'm alive!

I'm not going to make excuses as to why it's been so long. The truth is, with everything that's been going on in my life for the last two years, I simply forgot this existed until I was cleaning out my computer recently and came across the documents for the first chapter and what little I had written of the second chapter.

If anyone is still out there and would be interested in me reviving/continuing this story, please let me know. I likely will continue this regardless, but I wanna know that people are actually interested first. Also, if you want me to continue, PLEASE offer me suggestions of destination or challenge ideas! I'm horrible at thinking of this stuff so if you suggest it there's a good chance I will use your idea!

Thank you to everyone for reading and for your continued support even after all this time,

-The Beautiful Psycho


End file.
